Today, wireless networks are becoming a preferred way to connect devices to one another and the Internet. Wireless access points may provide the necessary services that form the infrastructure of a wireless network. In a typical configuration, a wireless access point may use a Service Set Identifier (SSID) to (1) identify a wireless network and (2) enable client devices to identify and connect to the wireless network. In addition, a typical wireless access point may use a passcode (e.g., a pre-shared key like a password) to secure access to the wireless network.
In many situations (e.g., many home-based scenarios), a wireless access point may be configured to service a wireless network using a SSID and passcode that is used for the life of the wireless network and never or seldom changed. Unfortunately, when SSIDs and passcodes are not changed regularly, the security of the wireless network may be reduced or compromised. However, typical techniques for changing SSIDs and passcodes used by conventional wireless access points may be tedious and error-prone. Moreover, many typical techniques for changing SSIDs and passcodes used by conventional wireless access points may cause the wireless networks of the wireless access points to become temporarily unavailable. The instant disclosure, therefore, identifies and addresses a need for improved systems and methods for securing wireless networks.